


No Longer the Innocent

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hat takes advantage of Lucy. </p><p>Fill for my "wild card" square on my kink bingo card. I chose blood play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Goes ever so slightly left of the plot of the film, and quite possibly the creepiest thing I have ever written.

The train rattled around Black Hat with that odd, yet oddly soothing comforting rattle that only the oldest trains could make, as he made his way down towards where Lucy was held trapped behind bars, like a small bird caught within the confines of a cage of the vampire’s choosing. The night was cool, much cooler than it would be during the day as the train sped through the moon-washed desert of the night. 

He stood just beyond the light that filtered in through the cracks of the train’s walls; he could see that the light illumined Lucy’s face, touching the curve of her cheek with gentle light. Even though the light was thrown and reflected there by the moon, it still was soft and leant her an almost ethereal cast; Black Hat was reminded of an angel suddenly, those winged beings he should have believed in, had believed in once upon a time. That belief had long since vanished with his faith and his innocence, both stolen by the rigors of the Church and what had happened to him in Sola Mira. Now all he knew was the way of the vampire, his only god was the Queen vampire, and his church the altar of human suffering, much of which he perpetrated himself upon the human race and enjoyed every minute of it. 

He raised one hand, wrapped fingers around the cool metal bar closest to him; he could feel the coolness of it even through the thick leather gloves that encased his palms. He continued watching her sleep, and all he could wonder was why he didn’t just take her life now and have done with it. She was so pretty, almost edibly so, all spread out in fresh nubile innocence, ripe for the taking. Yet he knew that he was the only leverage he had; if not for her, then he would not have anything with which to draw the Priest out, that man who once he’d called brother, who’d allowed him to be pulled away to his death in the hive. 

While he doubted that the Priest felt nothing but remorse for what had happened, it did little to help him now. He still had died and was reborn; and he still held those he once counted as brethren responsible for what had happened. As far as he knew, not a single one had done a thing to avenge him. The Queen was still out there, the vampires she’d made still were there, and the familiars still depended on them all. Even though he felt anger, bitterness, disgust that he’d seemingly been forgotten so easily, just one in a mass of fatalities that blurred all into one, he couldn’t help but think that things had turned out for the best in the end. His body, his mind was stronger than it ever had been before and it had been strong enough anyway. The vampire blood had mixed with whatever it was that was in his genetics to make him better than most, increased his powers and made him on a par, almost with the queen herself. It wouldn’t be long now before he broke away from her rule and made rules of his own, after he’d exacted vengeance for those who he held responsible for wronging him. 

All that it meant in the end was that Lucy had to live. He already had enough blood on his hands without the need of adding hers to the mix also; he’d spilled so much blood across the land that he was surprised that he wasn’t permanently stained red with it, yet his skin remained as pale as it ever was. That bloodshed was but a memory within himself, staining his mind and his soul so that it seemed that blood soaked darkness informed everything he did until he thought nothing else but of blood and of killing and of his next meal, coupled with vengeance and revenge. 

He knew that just because he couldn’t kill Lucy; that that couldn’t stop him from at least having a taste of her. He’d had a taste of her before and while she’d initially been resistant to it at first, beating him off with tiny hands that were ineffectual in the end. He’d managed to take enough from her to keep her on the edge, just enough under his spell to keep her quiescent and quiet, yet not enough to make her fully one of his Familiars. As such, Lucy was always quiet whenever Black Hat came to visit her now, almost as though she was expecting him, wanted him, body responsive to his in all the best ways. Black Hat felt himself responding; blood might soak his mind, yet other desires ruled his body still. 

That Lucy was undeniably pretty was not lost on him; to have one so responsive was like a drug to him, just as much as his bite was a drug to her, and to his real Familiars. He could feel himself salivating, knew that he would go to her once more, would bite her, feed from her, perhaps take more from her if she would permit it, let the Priest know just who had taken his daughter in more ways than one. 

He went in, and as his boots struck against the floor, she stirred, hazel eyes drifting lazily open to stare at him sleepily. Her full lips parted, as though she were about to speak, yet she said nothing and no word ever passed her lips. Instead, she stared up at him, as though hypnotised, quietly awaiting him whatever he chose to do to her. Even though his very body craved her, needed to be inside her as he released, he knew that he couldn’t do it, at least not yet., The time wasn’t quite right. Perhaps tomorrow. There always was a tomorrow, even when today was meant of blood and pleasure of a different kind. 

He knelt beside her, and she waited, throat exposed in a long, clean, pale line; Black Hat could see the marks of his own teeth and fangs against the expanse of her creamy skin. He knew that it wouldn’t take much more and she truly would be under his spell, his Familiar for the taking and suddenly his mind changed seemingly of its own accord. He knew that he would change her, just so that he could taunt that Priest even more, and throw it in his face that he’d had the time to save his own daughter, but hadn’t quite managed it.

Black Hat grinned, fangs flashing in the meagre light and he watched as Lucy shuddered, more of desire than fear now. It had been fear once upon a time, yet that had changed, senses dulled by the venom that was injected into her night after night. Black Hat didn’t think anymore, didn’t ponder; instead, he let his body and his instincts take over, and the blood that washed over his tongue joined the blood that stained his hands, his soul, his thoughts. Lucy cried out, a wordless cry of almost ecstasy as he fed; he knew that he should stop, and yet he couldn't. Instead, the blood spurred him on, so sweet, so fresh and innocent and he knew that it now was too late; Lucy was his Familiar through and through and now her own father could do nothing to save her anymore. His climax hit him and he rocked against her, blood staining his mouth as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him as he came. She held him through it, tiny hands trapping him against her body as his release finally left him feeling almost vulnerable against her.

As he lay against her, body slowly recovering from climax, Black Hat knew that he would take her that night after all, in more ways than one. He felt that it was now within his right to do so, to sate his body as much as his hunger was sated. Lucy, when he touched her, did not protest; instead, she offered her body up to him as she had her blood, legs parting easily for him before he entered her, and he lost himself within her as he rode her, knowing that he was her first and would be her last, too. Savage satisfaction twisted through Black Hat’s veins and Lucy’s cries of ecstasy echoed in his ears as he finally came within her. 

He howled out his vengeance and his ecstasy to the unyielding train surrounding them, knowing that there was nothing that the Priest could do now to save his own daughter. Lucy was truly Black Hat’s now, perhaps more so his than she’d ever belonged to the Priest, now that Lucy was no longer the innocent she’d once been.


End file.
